Who's Evan Really?
by Booksarefabulous
Summary: Something about what happened after Medusa Plot. Who's Evan like really? Is he a Cahill? A Vesper? or Just someone? Let's find out. Amy/Ian.
1. Tricked

**Okay few notes before starting ! **

**- this is my first ever Fanfic  
>- if by any chance you read a fanfic before named "Who's the truth behind it: the traitor or Lover", this is the revised version of it. <strong>

**- IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE, READ IT AGAIN, CAUSE IT IS REVISED INTO A BETTER ONE. (SPECIAL THANKS TO LEMONADE NINJA :*)  
><strong>

** Tricked**

Amy was starting to get happy with having someone to be with aside from Dan. She didn't mean that Dan was getting boring, but being with Dan was so normal and sometimes there was no excitement. It was like they had the same thinking, so talking a lot was not a usual thing to do. And talking is what she needed now. Vanessa was nice to her and Dan.

Dan was looking into the distance, waiting for Vanessa to get back with their food, while Amy was busy reading the rules on their compartment.

Speakers from above came on, saying that there was only five minutes before the train would leave. Hearing this, Dan relaxed, and got his bag to find something to play with, like some rubber bands.

Vanessa was still out of sight, so the two of them were left just sitting there. To break the silence, Amy was just about to start a random conversation. However, from her window, she saw a bunch of uniformed men boarding the train. With that, she became nervous and started looking for something to make her look busy.

Irritated by this, Dan couldn't help but ask: "Amy, what are you doing? Is there something wrong?"

"There are police on the train, Dan. What if they saw us?"

Amy eyed him, silent for a moment. Finally she said, "We need to get out."

It was enough to make Dan get up from his relaxed position to make him peek out the window.

Alas, it was true. The police was checking every compartment, getting nearer and nearer each moment. Just then, Dan caught sight of Vanessa, who was holding a tray of food and drinks. The corridor was still crowded with people, and Vanessa, who was fighting her way through the crowd, accidentally bumped into a couple with a baby.

It was then that Dan knew that he and Amy were being tricked. The face that Vanessa made was sufficient enough to tell him that she was a vesper. Only Lucians and vespers could do that face, and since that the Lucians and the whole Cahill family were intact, he knew that the only thing option left was a Vesper.

Amy seemed to have seen it, too, because she immediately pulled Dan out of the compartment, and the two started to fight their way to the exit. Dan, turning back to see how close the police were, saw Vanessa looking at him. No… staring at him – staring at him and Amy.

Vanessa dropped the tray to the floor, drinks spilling on the floor along with the hamburgers! For a moment, Dan felt his stomach growled at the sight – he was starving.

The police turned to look at Vanessa for a moment, but then they quickly looked away and returned to what they were doing. As painful as it was, Vanessa was still throwing eye daggers to Amy and Dan as they fought their way to the train door.

Attention all passengers: the train will be leaving in just two minutes! the robotic voice filled the train.

They had to run, and they did. They bumped into a lot of people, and they felt sorry for them, but it was worth it, because by the time the doors were about to close, they managed to get outside.

"Phew…. That was…" Amy said, unable to finish because she was so out of breath.

"Intense running." said Dan, grinning at her as he finished the sentence for her.

Walking was their first choice, until the sound of footsteps changed it. They both turned. The train had stopped not far from where they were, and the doors were opening. The police got out with Vanessa, and they began running in Amy and Dan's direction.

"Oh my god!" Amy managed to say before she gripped Dan's hand and dragged him towards the exit, while alarms filled the whole train station. They'd caused chaos once again.

"Amy we need to speed up!" Dan yelled when he heard more footsteps advancing on them.

"I know!" Amy yelled back.

If flying was possible, they might have done it, because when they reached the road, they seemed to lose their pursuers for about 10 seconds. Taking this as an advantage, they ran east towards a cafe.

Dan was happy that Amy had thought about that. She might've heard Dan's groaning stomach. But, no she didn't. Going into that cafe was another part of Amy's plan.

When they entered the Cafe, the captors were a block away from them. There was a possibility that they hadn't seen Amy and Dan entering the Cafe. That, hopefully, would buy them time.

Once inside the café, Amy dragged her brother Dan to the restrooms. Dan was not bothered by the idea at first, but when Amy started to pull him into the ladies bathroom, he became confused and a little offended.

"What are you doing?" He tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful – Amy had gotten stronger after a year of training.

"Going to the bathroom." She pulled him back.

"With me?" Dan exclaimed and once again tried pulling away.

Before Amy could reply, footsteps were heard outside the window of the café that they were standing next to, and they both glanced in that direction. Yes, their pursuers had split up, but two were advancing to the cafe they were in. Dan was lost for a moment and didn't know what to do when Amy pulled him the rest of the way into the restroom.

Dan was thankful enough that there was only one female inside it, and the girl didn't freak out when she saw him. But still, he was not happy with the situation he was in now.

"We need to change."

"I don't have extra clothes here, Amy! And why? Why here? I'm a boy!" Dan glared at her, but didn't dare to go outside.

Amy started rummaging inside her backpack.

Like that thing is big enough to contain some of my clothes, Dan thought to himself. Amy pulled out a t-shirt – a girly t-shirt that had a freaky statement on it.

"Oh no, I am not changing into…that."

"Yes you will," Amy said.

Dan didn't get the chance to bicker or disagree because Amy yanked him inside a cubicle before going into the cubicle next to him.

"Amy, I won't do this. No way in freaking Hell," Dan hissed from his cubicle.

"I'm gonna change into your clothes, too. Just give me your clothes under the wall or throw it over to me," Amy said in response.

"Amy, do I-" Dan began to plead, but was immediately cut off by Amy.

"There is only one hour until we get to trick those vespers."

"Fine," he grumbled.

Dan started to put on the shirt. It didn't match his pants, really. He was about to exit the cubicle when something landed on top of his head. Amy's pants.

"Why did you throw the pants?" he asked.

"They don't match my top. Change your pants too and give me yours."

"This is gross, Amy."

"I know."

Amy's pants fit him. No. Squeezed his legs tightly. Fudge.

Dan then promised himself to tease Amy after this with fat legs._ How could her pants fit him?_

He really felt like crying. He wasn't offended, but he was humiliated. He threw his pants to Amy and in return, Amy threw another item, which turned out to be a wig.

He gulped as big as he could and put on the wig.

This was unacceptable; Dan promised himself to erase the memory of him after this was over. After about 5 minutes of painful exchange of clothes, Amy spoke from the other cubicle.

"Ready Dan?"

"Amy… Oh, what have I done wrong to you? To everybody? I'm supposed to be in a ninja outfit, not in your outfit."

"Ready Dan?" She repeated.

"Fine. Let's get out of these cubicles and you can laugh at me."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 39 CLUES (I wish I do)**


	2. Urgent

**Chapter 2**

Amy wanted to laugh at the sight of Dan wearing her skinny jeans and her top.  
>And did Dan just put some tissue to his chest to make himself look like having<br>a girl's chest. Yes he did.

Dan wanted to laugh at Amy, with his pants a little short for her and his  
>jacket looking big on her body. He looked like a lesbian who doesn't heard fashion.<p>

But no laugh. They knew that are on a no-laughing-situation. But they promised  
>that they would laugh at it when they're safe.<p>

"I will go out first Dan, after two minutes, head for the cashier. I'm gonna  
>order our food. While on the run. And Act girly please."<p>

Before going out, Amy asked Dan if he has cap or something._ Ugh. Does he_  
><em>really think that a cap would fit in her suit?<em> Dan felt sorry for his sister's  
>lacking in fashion. If Natalie was here, Dan knew that she'll not just sue<br>Amy, She might even inject her with some of the Lucian's lethal poisons.

Instead of giving Amy a cap, he pulled out a shade from his backpack pocket. A  
>sunglasses would look better that a cap though.<p>

After putting it on, Amy got out. Dan started counting on his mind.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0

Exactly after two minutes of grossing at himself in the mirror, he got outside  
>the female's bathroom but was immediately stopped by his heels. Two man,...<br>Policemen... were going his direction. He was too mental blocked to know what  
>to do so he just stayed there waiting to be captured until their captors<br>reached him...

And just past him.

Obviously they haven't recognized him. _Fools_.

Dan instantly found his sister on the cashier and ordering. He walked to her  
>side quickly and look at the menu.<p>

"Fools" He said to his sister who now looked like a brother.

"Dumbs" He... no! She replied with her tone a bit thicker. But still, it's  
>obvious. At least Amy tried.<p>

When the cashier gave Amy the change, they headed hurriedly to the exit and  
>call for a cab. And the one they got was a bit old. But still it's fine, as<br>long as it's working.

They got inside it and Dan seized the food from his sister. Amy tried to  
>argue but then her phone rang. She pulled it out from her pocket and they both<br>stare at it. The screen read: Ian

Amy creased her eyebrows from annoyance yet she answered it quickly.

"What?" Amy said. Dan smiled at her. After years of training, Amy really got  
>stronger and a bit fun to be with. Except for the fact that she has a<br>boyfriend and sometimes she forgot him as her brother.

While Amy is talking to the phone, Dan asked the driver to drive them into the  
>most well-known hotel. Amy looked confused than ever and when she put down the<br>phone, she asked the driver to bring them to the airport. Dan having no idea  
>what had Ian had said looked at Amy with questioning eyes. Yeah. With the wig<br>still on.

"We're going back to Boston. NOW"

The next thing that happened was a bit blurry to Amy. She didn't know if Dan  
>was happy about it or mad about it or just surprised or insane. Either ways,<br>he spilled his drink into Amy's face. And He laughed ridiculously. Well, that  
>incident might be good news to him. But to Amy, it was a bit of intriguing.<p>

When Dan was done with his laughing and Amy was drying her face with a tissue.  
>The coffee was really sweet but in her face, it's really sticky.<p>

"Why so urgent?" He asked seriously.

"Because I don't know. He didn't say it."

"Oh nice. Ian always lack in information. Well except for his clothes, he  
>seemed proud about the details of his clothes."<p>

Amy then got a slice of her food. She didn't know how hungry the run made

her.

"Umm missy and sir." The cab coughed.

"yes?" Dan was the one to respond since Amy was busy eating.

"Umm, missy the way to the airport is a long way. Do you have money to pay?  
>Where are your parents? ?"<p>

_Darn! I'm supposed to be a girl!_ He almost forgot that they're still on their  
>disguise. With effort, he mimicked Natalie Kabra.<p>

"Oh it's fine. We have our money." Dan gave the driver a wad of cash to  
>convince him<p>

"Oh Okay missy, to the airport!"

It's really not a long way cause it just took them about half of an hour. It  
>seems like the driver really wants a lot of money. The money given by Dan was<br>almost equivalent to his 2 weeks' salary!

The moment they set a foot on the airport, they immediately went to the clerk  
>and presented their passports. Wasting time was not the best idea to be done<br>at the situation, especially when you just saw your captors getting out from  
>the car outside.<p>

The man looked baffled when he checked amy and dan's passports. It was maybe  
>because of their clothes who looks wrong at every angle. But because, Ian<br>Kabra issued them to the first class, the man didn't asked and just led them  
>to the plane.<p>

The man actually didn't led them, more of like run them. The cahill siblings  
>are obviously in a hurry.<p>

Amy and Dan was already inside the plane when they heard alarms rang from the

distance.

They looked at each other and thought of the same thing : _**Vespers.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own 39 clues._**

**_Another thanks to Lemonade Ninja ! :)_**


	3. The Come Back

**- ending of the previous chapter.**

**The man actually didn't lead them, more of like run them. The cahill siblings are obviously in a hurry. **

**Amy and Dan was already inside the plane when they heard alarms rang from the distance. **

**They looked at each other and thought of the same thing : **_**Vespers.**_

**The Come Back**

Before the vespers and captors had the chance to find them, their plane had left. It was an 8-hour travel and it gave them both time to do whatever they wanted.

Dan had his moment to eat and play the ninja games that were provided by the plane. It seemed like Ian had made sure that both of them would have fun and be able to rest. There were also books, which included Amy's favorite, the Harry Potter series and Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Amy wasn't sure how that had happened, but she was thankful. She promised herself to thank Ian later.

There was only an hour left before the plane landed when Amy turned to Dan and spoke.

"Dan, why would the vespers do that?"

"Do what? Oh! I lost! RARRR-I was about to make 1000!" Dan exclaimed – he was playing the Fruit Ninja.

"Why are they hunting us?" Amy said.

It took Dan a moment before he answered, since he was busy playing. Finally, he answered:

"Duh. Because we're Cahills."

"Yeah. But, they already have the others. Why would they want us too?"

Dan thought for a moment and considered Amy's question. He paused his game and seemed to think for a moment. Amy thought that Dan's reply would be a joke or random thought.

"I don't know, Amy. But I think it's because ..." he said seriously.

"What?"

"They want beautiful Cahills. "

Amy threw a pillow at Dan's face! And then for the remaining time, they had a pillow fight and food fight.

At 5:03 pm, their plane landed at the airport in Boston. The trip was fine and perfectly relaxing. Unlike their transportation during the clue hunt, this was more preferable. As usual, Dan bought another pack of gum before leaving the airport. Outside, a black SUV was already waiting for them and they could see that Ian was the driver.

"Haha, look Amy, Ian's the driver. His standards being a Lucian really sunk down."

In response, Amy shrugged and continued to walk towards the car.

She was about to open the door when someone from the inside did, the figure of a boy loomed over her. She realized it was just Evan when he hugged her tightly. Amy was so happy that Evan came with Ian. She knew that it would be awkward, but it seemed like it would work. Just then, Hamilton and Sinead shouted from inside the car. Sinead shouted her hello's to Amy, while Hamilton, said his hello's to Dan. Dan chose to sit on the passenger's seat in the front; he didn't mind Ian.

Ian, on the other hand, cared about everything that was happening. He looked when Evan jumped out of the car and hugged Amy. He was aware when Dan sat beside him and he was aware of the fact that neither Dan nor Amy said hi to him. Am I really that Lucian? he thought.

Just then, Evan and Amy got inside the car, holding hands.

Ian was a bit jealous by that, but remembered that he really was in the family. He was supposed to be a cousin, not a former boyfriend. That hurt, knowing that he still liked Amy. Before his mind was invaded by the jealous thought, he shrugged it off and started the car.

"Hi, Ian. Thanks for the first class plane," Amy said from behind him. Ian glanced in the mirror and he saw that Amy really was thankful for the first class seating. Hell yeah! Ian couldn't stand the idea of booking them on the economy trip.

Ian didn't smile, but he wanted to badly. He wanted to change seats with Evan, and be beside Amy, and hug her tightly just like Evan had done.

"Amy, thank goodness you got out of the airport fast, Ian and Evan are really not that close," Sinead said

On second thought, the two of them together in the same car didn't work. She was about to ask why when Dan shouted from the front.

"ARGG! Hamilton! Who made the 2,500 points here in Fruit Ninja!" Dan really looked sad and mad. That made him look cute. The last time they were here in Boston, Dan had been really awkward.

"Haha. Now who is the Ninja Lord?" Hamilton teased, throwing a ball of paper towards Dan.

"Still me. Just wait," Dan sat back again in his chair and stayed still the whole trip. He was, obviously, trying his best to beat Hamilton.

"Wait guys, why are we really here?" Amy asked.

"Wait for it, Amy. You'll be shocked," Sinead said with her eyes wide.

"Yeah. Shocker," Hamilton said in a funny voice. Amy smiled.

"No, really. Why?" Since Sinead and Hamilton wouldn't answer her, she repeated her question to Evan.

"Umm.." was all Evan said.

"Okay, really, what are you hiding? Why won't you just say it?" she finally said.

"The Cahill's are at Grace's mansion," Ian suddenly said.

The next second was chaos. Hamilton kicked Ian's chair and Sinead made a noise. Evan sighed.

"That was supposed to be a surprise!" Sinead shouted at Ian.

"I'm, like, driving, Hamilton. Stop kicking your foot or I'll have to cut off."

Hamilton immediately stopped. He knew that Lucians meant everything they said.

"Ian, you're so bad! Spoiler!"

"What? It's not like a book. And it's not like it's good news to be used as a surprise. It's the truth. Don't play with Amy and Dan," He said while glancing in the mirror to see everyone's reaction.

Nothing was spoken for a minute and only Dan's Fruit Ninja sound was heard.

"What?" Amy finally spoke.

Amy had a full minute to process it and still she couldn't believe what she had heard. The other Cahill's were at their house? For what reason? That was really a shock, but not definitely good news.

"Yeah. Be shocked Amy. That was supposed to be a shocker, like what Hamilton the dolt said."

"Don't call me dolt, you Lucian!"

"Oh thank you, dolt, I would certainly take that as a compliment," Ian smirked.

"Says he who sleeps with a Teddy Bear!"

With that everybody, even Dan, laughed. Amy couldn't help it and joined in. For a moment, Amy forgot about the unknown reason for their urgent return to Boston.

"I do not!" Ian yelled.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own the 39 clues. But Ian owned AND sleeps with a teddy Bear.

**Ian:** I DO NOT SLEEP WITH IT!

******THANK YOU LEMONADE NINJA :) THE BEST BETA.**


	4. What do you think?

**Hey. **

**I was just wondering if any of you guys like this fanfic. Is it boring? Or it is not? Is it stupid? Should I stop It?. It's my first fanfiction. and I am having doubts with it. I suck at writing. Please do a review if you think i should continue or stop it. **

**Thanks.**

**-Booksarefab!**


	5. Intense

"Don't call me Dolt you Lucian!"

"Oh thank you dolt, I would certainly take that as a compliment." Ian smirked.

"Who sleeps with a Teddy Bear!"

With that everybody, even Dan laughed. Amy couldn't hold it too and joined. For a moment, Amy forgot the unknown reason of their urgent come back to Boston.

"I DO NOT" IAN YELLED.

- ending of the previous chapter

**INTENSE**

The laughs and teasing went on until they came to a stop in front of Grace's mansion. Hamilton and Dan got out first and walked together to the Mansion.

"No way dude, I know you cheated on Fruit Ninja, 2000? Who are you tricking?" Dan asked accusingly.

"Just because I beat you, you think I'm cheating?" Hamilton tried to look hurt by putting his hand on his heart. Dan just laughed.

He was obviously talking about dweeb-ness.

Sinead had to run to catch up with Dan and Hamilton. She didn't want to interfere on Amy and Evan, who look too sweet to have another person with them. And Ian was not a friendly type, so that was never an option.

"Dan, you haven't been beaten by Hamilton. It was me who scored the highest. Dream big, Hamilton! You couldn't even score higher than 500!"

"Ooh, burn!" Dan sang at Hamilton.

Finally, Evan and Amy got out and walked together, holding hands. They were hallway to the mansion when Evan realized that Ian was left behind. Trying to be kind to every relative of Amy, he did something not impressing.

"Hey, Ian, do you want to go in with us?" he yelled into the car.

As was usual with Ian, he smirked in their direction. Amy was about to roll her eyes and tell Evan to walk forward when Ian got out of the car.

It was not Ian's 'natural' way to his relatives but he missed Amy, and Evan was really an annoyance to him. So Evan asking him to go with them would be the best shot to annoy Evan... And be with Amy.

"Sure," he said.

Evan was a bit disappointed by Ian's action. He really expected that Ian would refuse and ignore them. But Evan didn't care; he had his own goals and Ian was not a part of it. On the other hand, Amy really cared. She was sure that Ian was up to something, and it irritated her.

The walk to the mansion was awkward, as Ian was so silent beside her while Evan kept on blabbering about computers.

"Have you tried to use the . . . it was awesome!" he was saying, all the while using hand gestures. Amy thought it was cute that he did that.

She preferred the talking side but was a bit intrigued by the silent side. What is happening to Ian? Is he thinking of me? Does he still ... Before Amy could think about the last thought, she shrugged away all of the ideas that were being formed in her mind. She knew that what happened during the clue hunt before was just a joke... for Ian. And how could he like her? How could he still think of that now that Evan, her boyfriend, was beside her.

Dang, I'm crazy, Amy finally said to herself.

When they got to the door, it was closed and Dan was there, outside.

"Why aren't you going in?" Amy asked.

Dan didn't answer, but Amy knew the reason. It had been hard for the both of them to face their other relatives ever since the end of the clue hunt – ever since the whole Cahill family knew that they were madrigals.

"Scared of your relatives?" Ian teased.

"They're your relatives, too, Kabra Bear," Dan snapped at him.

In response, Ian just glared. He was really starting to be annoyed with the teddy bear thing!

Amy let go of Evan's hand and went to walk with Dan. Evan understood that, but he's not even a Cahill! He should be the most scared, facing the Cahill family.

"Want to take my hand instead, Evan?" Ian grinned at him, mockingly. Now, Evan thought of many things that should be done to Ian. Such a Lucian.

"Shut up, Kabra Bear!" He snapped and followed Amy and Dan.

The moment they walked into the living room, it became utterly silent. Deadly silent. Dan could see them all in groups. The Thomas's were on the couch, and Jonah Wizard and his parents were on the other couch. The two starlings on one corner and ... where's the Lucian?

Oh, yeah. Ian was the only Lucian present.

Dan could see all Cahill eyes, boring into him and Amy. Except for the Starlings, they seemed to be busy inventing something.

"Um, hey?" Dan said, cautiously. For a moment, he prayed that Fiske would come just for a moment...if that was possible. Obviously, it was not.

Eisenhower was the one who broke the silence, but he put more tension. Into the room.

"Welcome back, fellow Cahill's. How was your vacation in Italy?"

"Okay. Like stealing some Medusa painting was the thing to do on a vacation," Dan responded with anger. How could they think of that when they almost risked their lives to prolong the lives of their other family members?

"Like I said, a vacation. With a little excitement," Eisenhower said, glaring at them.

"A typical Holt," Ian mumbled from behind.

"Uncle Holt, w-we did our b-b-best to save them, y-you k-know. The v-ves-" Amy began, stuttering all the while, before she was cut off.

"She meant the vespers are too demanding," Said Ian.

For some reason Amy felt some connection to Ian, and the last time that happened was in Korea.

"Kabra, since when did you learn to help someone?" He looked at Ian accusingly.

"Since our mother left us. Any more questions, Holt?"

Everybody fell silent again. Even the Starlings turned to see what happened.

Ian, for the first time, felt sorry for himself. He had just smashed his pride ... in front of other Cahill's. But the weird thing was, it felt good to him – saying things that you don't normally say or even think about.

"Okay, so should we talk first? Before any of you start killing each other? Everybody, please, head to the dining area," Cora Wizard said out of nowhere.

Everybody followed her orders. Dan was still sticking to his sister's side and Evan... well , no one really felt his presence except for Ian and Amy.

They entered the enormous dining hall and sat in the chairs. The table was long enough for everyone to fit at it.

As expected, Evan sat beside Amy, and Dan was on other side. Ian sat opposite to Amy. When the food came, everybody ate in silence. Not even Dan or Hamilton were talking.

When everybody was done, Cora finally spoke.

"For now, I think we should vote on who should be the leader on this mission – the mission to save our hostage relatives."

Just then, someone hit Amy's foot. It was Ian.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: Ian do the disclaimer

Ian: Why me?

Me: Because I will make Evan be married to Amy if you -

Ian : Bookarefabulous do not own the 39 clues

Me: Good Lucian.


	6. Confusing

When everybody was done, Cora finally spoke.

"For now, I think we should vote on who should be the leader on this mission, the mission to save our hostage relatives."

Just then someone hit Amy's foot. It was Ian.

**Confusing**

On return, Amy hit Ian's foot harder. This made him jerk away a little from the chair.

To make the whole incident a little bit creepier (or sweeter!), Ian smiled at her. Amy couldn't hide the fact that she blushed.

Just a bit.

His movement caught the eyes of others. But Dan had seen more. He knew that at the moment, Ian was starting to do the thing that was forbidden: Flirt with Amy.

Evan was a bit surprised by what he had seen. He'd seen Ian's foot bump intentionally with Amy's. And she just responded to it.

"Mr. Kabra, if you have any suggestion on how to solve this case, you might want to share it and not just play with your chair," Cora said with her eyebrows raised.

"I was not playing with my chair. Actually someone hit my foo-"

"Oh really? Maybe whoever it was has some suggestion? Who was it?" Cora said scarily. She was really the boss here. Even Eisenhower was just sitting on his chair with his mouth clamped tightly shut.

Amy felt her nervousness overcome her again, but not for long after Evan touched her hand and squeezed it.

And then, he answered Cora stupidly.

"I did." Evan said raising his free hand.

For a minute, Cora just eyed Evan and looked at him suspiciously. "You're not a Cahill," she said finally.

"Obviously, I am not. But I am Amy's boyfriend," he said.

"Swee-eet!" Sinead shouted from their left.

"That doesn't make you a Cahill," Cora said.

Evan was hurt a bit, but he knew his part. Amy squeezed her boyfriend's hand and looked at him.

"Aunt Cora, he knows it all. I mean, the Cahill thing," she said.

"That's not possible!" Cora yelled.

"It is!" Ian coughed.

"He already knows it, Aunt Cora" Sinead shouted.

"That's a violation!" Now Cora was really mad and was throwing eye daggers at anyone who spoke.

"Yeah, a violation," Ian agreed.

"Tsk-tsk, since when did you learn that word, Kabra?" Hamilton asked mockingly.

"Yo mum, chill down! We ain't here to fight!" Jonah said beside her mother who was a bit outraged by what she knew.

"It's not like it's a big deal, Cora," said Eisenhower, who seemed to have finally found his mouth.

"Not a big deal? What if he's a spy?" Cora kept on eyeing Evan.

Evan felt uneasy, but he knew what to do when times like that came. He knew this would come when he started to love Amy. And he knew how Amy's family looked at him now.

"I love Amy," he said simple and matter-of-factly.

That silenced the argument.

Amy couldn't control the blush that appeared from what Evan had said.

Ian, however, felt like a loser. He was just starting and then Evan got to his climax before him and just said that he loved her.

Dan was really getting annoyed. Evan was too revealing. _Like that could work on us Cahill's_, he thought.

"Well, that settles it then. Be sure that you are not some double agent, Evan, because you don't want to mess with the Cahill's."

_On second thought, that would work._

"Can we now move on to who's the leader?" Ian suddenly asked. A look of sadness masked his eyes, yet he still managed to not show it.

"Okay, now," said Cora. "Like I said, we need a leader, and as the oldest from our group, I really think that I should be the leader!"

"That is unfair! A boy with knowledge should lead this mission! Therefore, it should be me," said Eisenhower as he scowled at Cora.

"With knowledge.." Ian said. He said under his breath, but loud enough that Hamilton heard it.

"Shut up, Kabra!" Hamilton said from annoyance. No one could ever insult his father without him hearing it.

"No way! Someone with Ekaterina skills should lead this mission. My brother and I could make the things we need for the mission," Sinead argued from her end of the table.

-Page Break-

The table was in chaos. It was so Cahill-like.

"Stop!" Evan suddenly slammed his hand on the table.

The arguing stopped, but the tension rose. They were all looking at Evan, waiting for some explanation.

Ian snorted. He knew Evan was really only trying to show-off. It was so ... annoying!

"I think we should nominate and vote. Arguing will not help us," said Evan.

Ian was irritated at Evan – irritated by the fact that he was right. As a Lucian, he'd always known it. He should've said it before Evan did. Why is he being so... stupid nowadays? Did that happen when a mother leaves her children?

"I agree with him. We should cast our votes." Ian gulped his words. And now he agreed with him? _How ironic._

"Yeah. Evan is right, and so is Ian. So, who wants to be the leader? Or does somebody want to say the name of someone they want to be the leader?" Amy asked.

Hamilton's hand was the first to shoot up in the air.

"I nominate my dad, Eisenhower, to lead this mission." With the mention of his name, Eisenhower got up and stood proudly.

"I nominate Amy because I like her." When he felt everybody's gazes on him, Ian immediately backed up his last statement.

"... As the leader," he added, eyeing everybody. Evan, in particular.

"Yo, cousins, I nominate my mum to lead this mission. My momma's good at handling business like this."

"I vote for myself," Sinead said awkwardly from behind.

That's the spirit, Ian thought. Sometimes, he adored his cousin Sinead. She was so brave.

"Okay, so that's the nomination. Now, let's move on to voting. Now, the nominees are Mr. Holt" – Ian snorted – "Mrs. Wizard, Amy, and Sinead. So –" Cora got cut off when Dan abruptly said:

"Wait, I have a nomination."

"We already have Amy, Dan," Evan said, smiling.

"No, I'm nominating Ian, be-" Murmurs of disagreement filled the table.

Ian was awed, though. That was a turn on point for him, Amy's brother finally siding with him.

"Cause you know, he's a Lucian a-."

"That's exactly it, Dan! We can't trust him!" Hamilton said, cutting off Dan.

"Can you please just listen to me for a minute?" Dan said, his voice sounding irritated. "Good. Now, I think he might have some strategies."

"O-okay, then. Does anybody else have a nomination? Just raise your hand," said Evan.

No one did.

"Then let's start to vote. Who wants Eisenhower?"

The Thomas's (with the exception of Hamilton)raised their big hands.

"3 for Eisenhower. Now who's for Cora?"

All the Janus's raised their hands. Total of 3.

Eisenhower then nervously moved a little from his chair. He was obviously thinking of beating everybody in case he lost.  
>Ian saw that movement. <em>What a Thomas<em>, he thought.

"Now for Sinead?"

Only one hand was raised, and it was Ted, Sinead's brother.

"Now, for the last two. There are only 6 people who are free to vote. Amy and Ian are the last two. So, who's for Ian?"

For the first three seconds, no one raised a hand. Then Dan did.

Then, Sinead.

This was immediately followed by Amy.

And...

Evan himself.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own the 39 clues and all. **

**Update to all 39 clues lovers:**

Have you signed up in ? If not, go to site and sign up. Do the missions and all. Buy the books and all. Because, on Dec. 25. 7 EXPLOSIVE STORIES WILL be revealed. I think it's awesome. I think Amy-Ian Lovers would love it.. cause, ... just visit the site and go to the message board okay? Good Cahill.


	7. Lucian

**Lucian**

"Okay then, that settles it. Ian will be the leader of this mission," Evan declared with a smile.

"Wait, I think you should ask him if he'll accept it first," Ted suggested.

Evan looked at Ian, obviously seeking an answer.

"I think ... I..." Ian paused, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

He clearly had no idea what he was doing at the moment. Being the leader? Yeah, Lucians knew how. They were expert with that. But to fellow Cahill's? That was just so hopeless and ridiculous. And how could one focus clearly when someone in front of them unintentionally distracts them? Oh, Amy.

"Yo, cuz Ian! We ain't have the whole day to wait for ya to say Yes or Nah!" Jonah yelled.

Ian was snapped back to reality. He looked around and found the unpredictable (except for Eisenhower who was looking ready for a fist fight) faces of his relatives. Some looked bored, others were mad and few were satisfied. With that, he made his decision. As a Lucian, he should lead.

"I accept," he said with the most Lucian look he could attain at the moment, which was his smirk. 

* * *

><p>Dan didn't know if he had made the 'right' choice by nominating Ian. But he couldn't help it. He knew it was better than Cora and Eisenhower. Sinead was fine and Amy – well, it would be a suicide mission.<p>

"Hey bro, why you so silent?" Hamilton said from behind him.

Maybe being alone on the veranda was not a good idea, thought Dan.

"I was not being silent, man, I was just alone. That's why you thought I was silent," Dan said, trying to sound convincing.

"So not working, man. Why are you here then? Alone? Well, I'm here now. Before, I meant," he said while walking beside him. The mansion's veranda was a really nice spot for viewing the setting sun.

"I was just thinking about the vespers," Dan said, telling the truth. He knew Ham was a nice cousin. Probably the best, compared to others.

"Well, what about them? I mean, we know they're worse than Cahill's. They're murderers. A problem," he said in a matter-of-factly way.

Dan turned to look at Hamilton.

"It just not right. I mean, they're powerful like us. And I think they're much stronger. So why not just get m- I mean, any of us. Why are they playing with us?"

"I told you, they are worse than Cahill's. Cahill's are good at playing. They're much better. And brutal," he answered easily, like vespers were just a 'normal' topic of discussion.

Dan went silent after that. Hamilton was right. They were just more brutal than the Cahill's and doing that to the Cahill's was like proving that they were much better and stronger. 

* * *

><p>Amy was doing her best to look normal and not flushed. She barely looked at Ian at lunch after the meeting. And that was five hours ago.<p>

And for that whole time, she'd just been locked up in her bedroom and doing her best to cope with things. She fixed her things and read. But nothing was helping.

Ian was just so intimidating. Every time she tried to sneak a look at him, he always caught her. Or she always caught him. Either way, both were embarrassed. Amy never wanted him again as a teammate, for goodness sake… even though she knew that he voted for him.

Evan was another problem. He wasn't a Cahill, yet he was starting to act like one. He was not that confident – as far as Amy knew, yet he had managed to stand up against all of them and say that he loved her. That was just not the usual Evan.

Why am I thinking about the both of them? They're problems! Amy screamed in her head. She really hoped she could scream her lungs out, but with her relatives scattered inside the house, that would be a bad impression. Being a Madrigal was enough.

Three knocks on the door brought Amy back from her thoughts. Immediately, she jumped off of the bed and headed to the door. Oh, please, make it not be Evan, Amy thought, sending a silent prayer before opening the door.

When she opened the door, a figure of a boy loomed over her.

Holding a book in one hand and a coffee in the other, Ian looked more stunning than ever. 

* * *

><p>Ian's heart faltered for a moment when he saw Amy standing in front of him. With her hair a bit undone and eyes looking at him suspiciously, she looked as lovely... as before. But no, Ian had come to Amy's room to talk about some important Cahill-mission stuff.<p>

"Hello, Amy. I was hoping you would invite me inside?" he asked.

"Um. W-Wait. W-what i-is it? I-is there somet-thing w-wrong?" Amy stuttered while trying to look down and pretending to be completely fine.

Ian smiled at the sight of Amy looking nervous. Even though she had become stronger after a year of training, she still couldn't talk to him one-on-one without stuttering.

"Why a-are y-you s-smiling?" Amy eyed him.

"Well, love. You-"

"Don't c-ca-all me lo – that!" she yelled back instantly.

"Fine. Amy, we need to talk about the mission." he said seriously.

"W-what about t-that?" She asked, finally looking up at him. He can't resist looking intently in those eyes. They looked so innocent. Not the thing you saw every day in Cahill's.

"Well, like I said, invite me in first so I can show the plan that I made," he said while walking to the study table near Amy's bed, not really waiting for Amy to invite him in. He put down the coffee and looked at her.

"You already have a plan?" She asked him like it was a big deal.

"Yes, I have made a lot of plans here in my book," he said, pointing to the book he was holding. It was a black leathered book – expensive to be sure, as it was branded.

"Seriously?" She asked again.

"Yes," Ian said, raising his eyebrows at her. Being a Lucian had a lot of advantages and disadvantages. And the best thing among those advantages? His looks? No, but he always thought of it as an extra factor. It was that he had a lot of strategies, and knew a lot of resources.

"That is just.. well.. fast thinking." Amy smiled looking impressed.

Now that was what Ian needed for some inspiration. 

* * *

><p>"The Lucian will lead the mission." The voice was a boy, but it couldn't be determined due to a choppy connection.<p>

"Very well. Now I think we shall start the plan," A much older voice from the other end of the connection answered.

"No, sir. I have a few... suggestions before that." The boy hesitated as he spoke.

"What is it?"

"I will send it via phone. Just make sure to make the connection of my phone  
>untraceable. Things ... are becoming more complicated."<p>

"Count on me. Send it as soon as possible. Our plans must not be delayed anymore."

With that, the conversation ended. The boy put his phone back to his hidden shirt pocket and headed for his house to do his... well, his mission.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 39 CLUES.

* * *

><p>AN

Okay,.. I know right. It's boring.


	8. The Traitor

After the meeting, Sinead, Ted, Evan and Jonah all went up to the control room to continue their task.

_**After 7 hours in the control room...**_

Evan felt like passing out from looking at the computer for the past 7 hours. He's been researching and doing his best to track the Vesper they've been all looking for. And mind you, for the first 2 hours of that 7, he was doing his best to concentrate as Jonah sung the so-called-songs of him. Thankfully after those groovy 2 hours, he started to sing a "song". It sort of relaxed Evan from stress.

He looked up and closed his eyes for a minute or two.

Then he took a glance at the others.

_Jonah ... stopped from singing but was now sketching from a scratch. So Janus._

_Ted... well he was gone. Probably went to get some of his medicine._

_Sinead... working as always. _

Well glance was not the word; Evan really looked at each of them and stared. No one from them bothered though.

_Does that really happen if you're not a Cahill? _He thought. Ever since he got into this cahill stuff, only Sinead and Hamilton are close to being normal.

_Well, of course, Amy was an exception. Where could she be anyway? _He wondered.

And as he was lost in thought, his computer made a sound.

A sound that confirmed something useful happened.

Vesper one was traced. Yes, by Evan.

Without further hesitation, he called Sinead to figure out some things.

Without further hesitation, he took off and headed to Amy's room.

* * *

><p>"Okay so that was the entire plan that I've made for the past five hours" said Ian casually while closing the book and putting it back to Amy's study table.<p>

"...Any suggestions then?"

Amy stared at him with the _look_. The _look_ of being _confused._

_Did I really confuse her that much?_

Finally she let out a sigh and said "It's nice."

_Well, double whoa for that. All I've got was 'it was nice' after all..._

"It was nice... " he repeated disappointedly.

"But -" Ian's eyes lit up for a moment. _At least she has something to say..._

"Can you please go out for a moment? I really need to change my clothes." She finished.

"What? What's wrong with your clothes? Can we just finish the plan first?" He said staring at her. She wore a tank top and a pyjama. _What's wrong with that?_

Amy eyed him. Ian stared back. For a whole minute, they just stared at each other. Both we're thinking what each other's mind was thinking.

Until a pattern of _soft _knocks were heard from the door. Ian shifted uncomfortably from his position and brushed his hair with his left hand. Amy automatically head for the door.

"Evan." Ian heard amy said as she opened the door.

Then he completely went inside the room and hugged amy.

Without even noticing him.

_How sweet, sucker. _Ian thought.

As they hugged and ignoring him. Ian was just watching them. Watching Evan's movement carefully. And as they met eyes. Ian saw something familiar. Something he couldn't remember. Something that happened on the clue hunt.

* * *

><p>To be honest, Dan was really bored. Like really super bored that even fruit ninja has no effect.<p>

He has nothing to do for the past five hours. His relatives were no help. Every single one of them set their own world in one of the corners of Grace's mansion.

And what is he doing all that time?

He is roaming outside the mansion.

Until he saw Jonah carrying a guitar and a phone on both hands and was heading to the mansion.

"Hey jonah! Where have you been man?" He shouted from the other side of the lawn.

" Yo couz! Just chillin ! Wanna rock some rhythm?"

For a moment, Dan thought of taking what he'd said. But thought of it as a better idea. Jonah was a friend too. He remembered their bonding in China. He remembered him being saved by Jonah.

So. Dramatic. Experience.

"Sure couz! Come on here. I don't wanna go inside. Too much tension."

"Yo right couz. I was thinking of making a tune now dude, and coz you said Tension in yo sentence, It's gonna be the title yo. Cool eh?"

Dan just nodded in response. How can Jonah embarrass himself infront of a relative? Too much pride? Dan had no idea.

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the 39 clues.

* * *

><p>AN

Any idea who's the Cahill Traitor then?


	9. Who's your traitor? AN  Poll

**A/N **

**For the meantime, I wanna know who do you think the Traitor is...**

**Well I'm gonna make you choose. **

**Well, the results of this poll will not change the plot, i promise. But i wanna know what all of you think...**

**So the choices are...**

**a. Evan**

**b. Jonah**

**c. Ian**

**d. Dan**

**e. Sinead**

**f. Ted**

**g. Hamilton**


	10. Hate

**HATE**

_If only I could talk to Natalie right now, she could help me..._ Ian thought as he rewinds the memories of the clue hunt. There is really something unusual with Evan's eyes. Something not right with it.

"Miss, tell the whole family to gather up in the dining hall within thirty minutes." Ordered Ian in one of those pokerfaced-maid he just passed by.

_Since when did Fiske need a maid?_ Ian has no idea. But clearly he was thankful that someone in this whole lot of mess situation/family, there is someone who can be ordered.

"But sir, the kitchen is not prepared." Said the maid monotonously.

"Just tell the Cahills. I will inform the kitchen on my way."

_Whoa that was kind. Weird. _Ian thought. Never in his whole life did he take a maid's job. Never.

The maid just nodded and hurriedly went to do her work.

Ian on the other hand went on the opposite way towards the kitchen.

As he walk soundlessly on the tiled floor, he brought his mind back on those _eyes. _He can't be wrong. He had seen those eyes. His eyes once locked with those eyes. And he was certain that all of those happened during the clue hunt.

He was almost halfway when he heard a voice coming from a room. Two doors before the kitchen door. Who could that be?

Being curious as always, he tiptoed toward the door, which is ajar by the way, and neared his ears to eavesdrop.

When...

He gasped. Someone's hand covered his mouth from behind.

He was sure that made a sound because someone from the inside got up and was already heading for the door.

Only seconds and he will be caught with someone whom he still doesn't know.

He turned to face the owner of the hand.

It was Hamilton.

They didn't have time to insult each other so they hide in the nearest wall.

They both peek to see who will come out. But no one did. The door just closed.

"Who could that be?" Hamilton wondered and went to walk away. Not even bothering to say sorry for that 'surprise-covering-of-mouth' he had just done with Ian.

"Hamilton!" Ian hissed. And shot a murderous glare towards Hamilton back.

Hamilton stopped walking.

"What?" Hamilton asked innocently.

"Well, I would've known the answer to your question, if you just didn't butted into the situation."

Hamilton faced him and walked towards him.

"Well, you wouldn't tell me anyway if you knew"

"Ofcourse. Never trust a dolt."

Hamilton was about to lunged at him and smack the hell out of Ian. But he stopped himself. He knew it will do nothing good.

"Ian, do you ever trust someone in your life?" Hamilton asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because, you know, few people can be trusted. Not just yourself nor your sister." With that he turned and started walking again.

Ian was left. Like always, he's always the bad one.

He never felt depressed in his whole life. Except now. Everything bad he had done was haunting him. His conscience.

He wanted to change. He really wanted. But with all this atmosphere and tension and depression that he is experiencing now, he doubt that he CAN.

He stood there for a moment. Thinking about everything.

And then he walked towards the kitchen. He remembered that he was about to inform the kitchen. _Maybe starting with doing something small can lead you back to greater things, even with informing the kitchen._ He thought.

* * *

><p>"Evan.." Amy said as Evan continued to hug him for like hours. Her back and arms were really starting to feel awkward with this everlasting hug moment.<p>

"Amyyy" Evan said as he kissed her on her forehead.

Amy looked up and saw him looking down at her, smiling.

Fis nally, he loosened their hug and move away for a moment.

Amy was confused, he hugged her and now he back away and turned back for no reason.

"I've found something." His voice was straight and flat. He's damn serious.

Amy's mind raced as she thought of things that could make Evan's voice like that.

_Had he discovered about Ian and I on the clue hunt? Please make it not that._

Finally, Evan faced him again and looked at him intently.

Amy couldn't take it, she started to cry and turn back. She was certain that he discovered it. Her life was more screwed.

"Why are you crying Ames?" Evan hugged her from behind. His breath hot on her ears.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed.

"For what? I was just joking."

Amy stopped crying to look at him. Evan was really a troll sometimes.

"Then why are you being like that?"

"I said i've found something."

Amy looked away. "What?"

"I tracked vesper one."

They then broke into a hug again.

"Don't forget to name your first child after me, Amy and Evan. " It was Dan. But unlike how he said on Korea. This one was much more ... emotionless.

"Dan!" Amy gasped and quickly broke their hug.

"Dining hall." He said and walked off quickly.

"What's wrong with Dan?" Evan asked.

"I don't know." Amy just said. Because even she, didn't know the true cause of Dan's attitude.

* * *

><p>Serum. Serum. Serum.<p>

Just one word that can consume all of dan's mind.

It had been for days. Weeks maybe.

Days of thinking and searching for it.

_Stop it Dan._

He told to himself. Not with Cahills surrounding him. Not with Amy. And NOT inside Grace's Mansion.

"Dan, I have to tell you something later." Hamilton said as he passed him on the table and went to join the other holts.

Dan didn't bother to ask why. Cahills are full of secrets. Thinking of it would be... worthless. So it's better to wait.

They all eat first. No one spoke for the whole time. Only the sounds of the utensils can be heard, and eisenhower's eating _manners._

The table was full of tension.

Maybe all of this is good. Since when did all the branches go for a meal together? 500 years ago?

If Gideon's wife was here, Dan was sure that she'll be happy.

* * *

><p>Ian stood up.<p>

"Okay, fellow Cahills. This is my first time to lead other Cahills. I know you all hated Lucians,"

Everyone looked uncomfortable by what he said.

"especially me. But now I am looking forward for cooperation"

Eisenhower looked away, like this talk was never going to happen for real.

"and trust."

With that, everybody sighed.

_Is that that hard? _Ian hated the fact that it is.

"Now, I've come up with ideas. I've already showed it to someone actually ... and I think it is fine."

"yo couz, it isn't me so who did you show it too?"

Ian raised an eyebrow at Jonah. He's really a overfriendly type f person that even his pride didn't matters.

"To amy..." He answered as he look for pieces of paper on his notebook.

Silence.

"Okay this is it. As I've heard, Evan tracked Vesper one." Ian looked at Evan.

"Well done for that. With that, we had a chance to get some information."

"But we got another phone " Sinead supplied Ian.

"But that is the problem. We got another phone. Show it to them Sinead."

Sinead raised a phone similar to the old vesper phone. But this one was much more complicated. Like bigger screen.

"And this one is coming from Vesper two. As what it said."

"What should we do then?" Eisenhower coughed.

"Wait, there is more. They want cahill to go to some places."

"Who?" Cora spoke for the first time.

"They don't want anybody particularly so I think it's better if we assigned everybody to work. Like the ones who should go. The ones who need to be in the control room. And the ones who need to back up. We need to be careful this time."

"So as a leader, I've grouped everybody. But this will just be official with everyone's decision."

"Tell it now." Cora spoke. Feeling so tired with the conversation.

"Okay, so as a leader, I should stay here to see how things are going on. With Evan and Sinead as always and Ted too. And the others... will be going. As back up and those who will do the mission."

"So it's just basically like before?" Dan asked.

Ian thought. Nothing changed. His idea was useless.

"I thought it would be a new one." Hamilton mumbled.

"Wrong choice" Jonah said.

"Okay stop. I just didn't figured it out that fast. But if you don't like that, let's change it. We can vote again. Or we could group ourselves!" Ian yelled.

"I think Ian, you should leave it to me. I'm better when it comes to things like that. You know, cooperation, we have that in our family. " Eisenhower spoke.

"I'll join him with that, with Janus skills, it would become great." Cora added.

"Okay, then I'd say, we should leave it to them? " He looked at everybody. No one seemed to disagree with the decision.

"Let's wait for tomorrow." Ian said dismissively.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES.**


	11. Really

**REALLY**

Ian can't help himself to look back and forth to the paper and to his relatives.

What Cora and Eisenhower had done with the assignation of works was a total mess, If not for others, it is for him.

_How dare them send the leader of this mission to the field work? _Ian eyed the two as he repeat to read it again.

"Yo Ian, We ain't have telepathy, Need some mouth here." Jonah yelled and Ian just shot him a _look._

The look that tells _shut up or i will inject a lethal poison to you._

"Are you sure with this Cora?" Ian coughed.

Well, Eisenhower coughed louder.

"and Eisenhower?" he added. Quickly remembering that Eisenhower used a bit of brains in this piece of paper.

"We are sure. Eisenhower-" Cora spoke but was immediately distracted.

Eisenhower moved again on his chair. Obviously making sure that he is _noticed._

_Pathetic. _Ian thought.

"used his ability to measure how strong everyone here is -" Cora said.

"Really? You measured our strength? How?" Dan asked. Amy sighed. Evan smiled. Ian get irritated.

"Uh-hum. Well, I just know it." Eisenhower laughed. Like it was a joke or something. Well, it was far from being funny statement.

"Don't mind him uncle Eisenhower and aunt Cora. He's a dweeb." Amy spoke looking down.

From Ian's observations, Cora was a bit surprised when Amy call her aunt.

No one does that. Especially Ian.

_When do I get to call someone like that?_ Ian wondered.

"Okay, and I use my ability to compare the energies that each and one of us possess. I used art by the way. The harmony. " Cora finished in a matter-of-factly way.

Hamilton snorted.

"So, can you just say it Ian? It gets boring in here. woo hoo."

"Fine. So here it is. Mr. and Mrs. Wizard & Mr. and Mrs. Holt will be in the control room- " He paused to look at his relatives. They all looked shocked. Well, he is the most particularly to be honest.

"- Oh wait, plus Jonah and Hamilton too on the control room." Though Ian didn't look up from the paper, he was sure he heard Hamilton complaining.

Hamilton was always for the field work.

"- Ian, Amy, Dan. Okay I don't know what you two were thinking." He sighed as he looked from Cora to Eisenhower and to the paper again. He saw Dan shrugged. Dan always knew that they will place him on the field work.

"And for the back-ups. It's Sinead, Evan and Ted." He finished.

* * *

><p>"Dan, help me." Hamilton plead as they walk to their rooms. Dan just kept walking.<p>

"For what?"

"I don't want to get stuck up here and miss all the fun dude."

"Miss the fun? You're lucky you're gonna stay."

..._Seems like your parents really made that sure you won't die. _Dan added inside his he were to ask, he would certainly prefer to go but being with Ian? Why Ian of all people? and Why Evan? For goodness sake, he's not even a Cahill.

"Ugh. Still you will be on the fun side. And Jonah and I will be on the shit side."

"Don't worry, I'll call you when there is fun."

"ha-ha! Since when you guys are allowed to bring a phone?"

"Since I said it." Dan laughed for no reason.

"Seriously?" Hamilton asked.

"Seriously."

"How?"

"I have a untrackable phone." Dan said.

"WHOA. That's big time dude."

"I know right."

* * *

><p>"Ted are you taking your meds as I prescribed?" Sinead asked worriedly as she arranged their things on their room cabinets.<p>

"Ugh. Of course. Not taking it would be so stupid. " Ted answered as he lay on his bed.

"Then why there is still more here? I calculated your meds Ted, you're lying." She said as she counted Ted's remaining medicines.

"Ugh, You're making my head hurt more Sinead! Could you like rest for a moment?" Ted yelled. This was the first time Sinead heard him like that. Ted was becoming more bossy and so self-centered for the past days. They barely talk. And Sinead was not sure how he is really doing with his head ache.

"I was just checking. I'm your sister Ted, I am just concerned." Sinead said quickly. She felt a bit offended.

Ted didn't reply after that.

"Ted, are you by any chance have a phone or making one?" Sinead asked kindly as always. Like Ted yelling at her moments ago didn't happened at all.

"What? I can't even make an idea of anything." Ted replied irritatedly again.

"Okay Ted, if you're insisting on acting like that. FINE." Sinead said dismissively.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Amy said as he pointed to Evan's chest pocket.<p>

"Ah. This? A phone."

"What model is that? Haven't seen anything like that before?" Amy asked as he continued to look at it.

"Oh, I made it."

Amy just stared at him.

"I really made it."

"Tell me Evan, Are you really the Evan I met or are you a Cahill? Ekaterina specifically?" Amy eyed him.

Evan laughed.

"I'm not one of your kind."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES.**


	12. Deal

**DEAL**

Three knocks woke Ian up.

For goodness sake, it was only 2 am when he heard it. And mind you, that is not a good time for some chit chat with a relative.

After giving another look at his wristwatch, he got up and headed for the door.

It was Hamilton.

_Yes, the dolt._

Ian was about to close the door in disappointed when Hamilton spoke.

"Ian, I've got to tell you something." More of a whisper when he said it.

In response, Ian just gave him a look.

A look that said, _It'll be better be important or else ..._

"But, Let me in please first." Hamilton said as he looked away. He seemed nervous. Ian let him in without giving him an insult.

Hamilton made his way to his study table and sat comfortably, without permission, on Ian's chair.

On the other hand, Ian was too exhausted to sat up or stood straight in front of Hamilton, so he just lay down on his bed and waited for Hamilton to say what he wanted to tell.

"Ian, please this is a secret, this is very controversial." He said uncomfortably, and Ian had the strangest feeling that he ever had.

_Could Hamilton be gay? _Even thinking of that made him want to puke.

"There is a spy." Now that made Ian uncomfortable too. A spy, a traitor, a vesper. Any one on those words always put Ian into thinking.

He had always wondered if someone was now spying on them.

And now Hamilton was here to confirm it.

"Are you sure? Is this not any of your Pranks, dolt?" Ian eyed him. Completely making sure that Hamilton is Off-Prank.

"First, don't call me dolt. Second, I wouldn't waste my time coming up here just to tell you some shit, you idiot."

Ian was convinced.

"Okay, now, tell me who is it."

"I don't know, I'm observing it. But I have my guesses, but I have not one hard evidence on anyone so I can't really tell."

There was a long pause of silence. Ian had no idea what to say to Hamilton. _Why is he even telling this to me?_

"Why are you saying this to me?" He finally said.

"First, you're the leader. Second, I've observed everybody and I can tell that you're not the spy. Third, I don't want to tell Amy now..." He paused.

"It will look not that good if I would sneak into her room this time of night." He finished, slightly looking embarrassed by what he said.

"Yeah, that would really look like that, well, thank God, you thought of that." Ian said.

_Do that, or you'll be dead. _Ian thought for a moment.

_"_Okay, now what." He said when he shrugged off the idea that Hamilton might have a simple crush on Amy.

"I want you to help me observe and find out, you idiot"

"Okay first, I'm not an Idiot. Definitely, and completely not. I'm a Lucian you do-"

"Shit, don't call me that."

"Okay you Thomas. Our branch is clearly more of... wits you know."

"More of shit.." Hamilton muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Ian glared.

"Nothing."

A moment of silence.

"Okay, are you in?" Hamilton finally ask.

Ian can't help but wonder how Hamilton made the decision of saying this to him. But to be honest, this is the first time that he'd ever felt... belong.

Even if Hamilton is a Thomas.

Which is not the branch Ian was most fond of.

But it's okay for him. He felt happy.

_Just a bit._

"I'm in" He said formally.

"Good. I'll come back tomorrow when no one can see. Please Ian, observe. And tell me who your suspects are." He said as he stood up and slowly headed to the door.

And then he paused just a step away from completely going out.

"One more, start packing your things, i heard aunt cora and dad talking about sending you guys off to a mission." He said casually. Though Ian could sense the jealousy behind his voice.

Hamilton really wanted to go and have some field work, that's a fact.

* * *

><p>It was already midnight and Dan is still awake. He couldn't sleep and he doesn't know why.<p>

_Is this what they call guilty-ness? Or numb-ness? _he thought as he stare at he ceiling above him. it was designed like the galaxy, so many stars. So many dimensions. Just like his mind now, so many things to think at once.

He couldn't tell what is really wrong.

All he knows is that, he is uncomfortable with the way things are going on inside their house.

Since they came back from Italy.

Well, ever since after the clue hunt, for Dan.

It just ain't right.

Dan always find himself alone and thinking.

And that is not a good thing for him, for he is supposed to be the Joker, the Hyper and Cool Dan.

Not the Awkward, Paranoid and Silent Dan.

_What time is it? _He suddenly sat up and looked at his clock.

_Eleven fifty-eight? Really? Well, Fudge._

He literally gaped at the clock and wondered what happened to him.

He used to love sleeping... and not thinking... WEIRD.

After 5 minutes...

Convinced that he really can't sleep, he got up to get a glass of water..downstairs.

Thankfully, he is trained and better when it comes to sneaking out without someone hearing it, so the way going downstairs was not much of a problem to him.

Not one light opened.

That's good.

He just need to get a glass of water, that's all.

After gulping up the BIG glass of water, he immediately started his way to his room again.

But something caught his eye as he passed the living room.

A figure.

Knowing what to do, he kept his back on one of he walls near the living room and tried his best not to be obvious.

Fortunately, no lights was on.

Which is weird if there is really someone in the living room.

"Done." then done.

Now, that's the sad part, Dan only get to hear the last part, which is "Done."

Yet Dan kept listening.

He needed to recognize the voice.

He's not sure who it is.

_Who the hell are you? _Dan yelled in his head, desperate to know who's that man who said it's _done_.

Then he heard a pair of footsteps..

Footsteps going on his direction.

Fear crept up on him immediately.

Though he wanted to know who that guy is.

Though he wanted to know what is the meaning of that ''DONE."

He couldn't risk being caught.

So, without further hesitation, Dan took off as fast as he can soundlessly towards his bedroom.

With more things to think about.

Priority number one: Who's that guy?

number two : Serum ingredients.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN THE 39 CLUES.**


	13. Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN THE 39 CLUES.**

* * *

><p>"Why am I a back-up. I really don't get it." Evan said in a whisper to Amy as they sat on the bench on the veranda early in that morning.<p>

"Believe me Evan, I have no idea. If I were to place you any on those three positions, it would be on the control room, I know you'd like it there." Amy said as she sipped from her coffee.

"Really?" Evan asked.

"Yes" Amy smiled.

"That's sad." Evan looked away and pretended to do something with his phone.

"Why?" Amy asked confusingly. She has no intention on upsetting Evan.

"It's just that I am your boyfriend." He said sadly.

"What about that?" Amy stopped eating and looked at him. she can only see him sideways so she doesn't know if he was just dramatizing or really. . .upset.

"I'd just thought that - you know, If you were the one to choose my position, I just thought" He tried to speak casually. Well he's not really that trying hard.

"I'd just thought that you will put me in the position that is more closer to you. Not just a back up or in a control room but in the same position as yours." He finished.

Silence fell on them like a blanket.

Well, thanks to Ian who's probably listening to their conversation from the very start before appearing behind them.

"Hello lovebirds, am I interrupting a lover's quarrel here?" He said smiling as he sat in a vacant seat infront of Evan and Amy.

As he sat, a smile played on his lips that made Evan wanting to punch him straight in the face. But Evan knows better.

"Seriously Ian, why are you here." Amy asked bitterly. and Evan just knew what to do, he intertwined his hands with Amy's.

In a view where Ian would really see it, for example, on top of the table.

Ian, being observant and all, saw it immediately but no hint of jealousy formed in his face except for his eyes.

"Oh, I just thought that this place was so peaceful but . . it looks like I'm wrong." He said and looked at Evan.

"Well, then just eat. We must be ready before going our flight this evening."

"Oh yes, love, I am ready."

"Stop calling her love, Ian" Now, it was Evan's time to act bitter.

"And wait- why are you even calling her love huh?" Evan said bitterly in disgust.

"None of your damned business." Ian said said casually and sipped from his coffee.

"Ian!" Amy yelled.

Evan stood up angrily, still holding Amy's hand. the movement caused Ian to spill half of his coffee on his shirt.

"Ouch, evan!" Amy pulled her hand immediately and looked more closely to it.

"What's your problem geek!" Ian yelled angrily and before Amy had a chance to stop them, they were on a fist fight.

"Stop you two!" Amy yelled as loud as she can. But it was no help.

"Hamilton! Dan! Jonah! Need some help here!" She shouted as she tried to get Evan away from Ian.

They were both good at fist fighting, to be honest. And that made it harder for Amy to stop them.

Hamilton and Dan came rushing in, followed by Jonah behind.

Amy sighed thankfully.

Hamilton hurriedly went to Ian and Jonah went for Evan.

After two minutes of shouting and cursing. They were separated. But still, they were both struggling.

"What were you two thinking huh?" Jonah yelled at both of them.

"Ask that fish-faced colonial philistine!" He yelled angrily at Evan.

"Shut up! You fool!" Evan yelled back.

"Drop it, you too!" Hamilton yelled louder that made everybody shut up.

Tension filled the veranda.

Out of nowhere, Sinead came rushing in with a tablet on her hand.

"What is happening here?" She said after doing an overall look to everybody.

Behind her, Ted came running.

Yes, unusual for someone who is blind, but yes, he is running.

"Sinead! Give me my tablet!" Ted sounded angry but his voice came low. More like a hiss.

In response, Sinead ignored Ted.

"I'm asking you guys, what is happening here?" She said eyeing everybody.

"Nothing, you know, kids these days, fighting over love." Dan said sounding like a DAD.

Then he made his own way out on the situation by doing some ninja run.

The kind of run in Naruto.

Everybody watched Dan go - except for Evan and Ian who were still spitting words at each other.

"Excuse yourself Evan! How dare you speak of my name in that way? How disrespectful!" Ian shouted.

"- hear that Amy? Those words that he said to me? Well, Seriously, Amy, I think that you should stop the thing you have with him." Ian finished.

"No, Amy, I think this Ian - "

"I am not a 'This' dumb ass!" Ian yelled.

"- is not gonna help us find anything useful for this mission guys - " Evan said looking at Amy first then to everyone.

"- Amy, I think you should force him to leave! He's not gonna help us!" Evan said pleadingly.

"Us? Careful with your words Evan, I am a Cahill. I am part of this situation and YOU are not and will never be! Know your place!" Ian yelled back angrily.

Then randomly, Evan did something not so expected.

He had stopped struggling. And just stood firmly. Meanwhile, Jonah loosened his grip on Evan's arms.

"Ian, how about know your place?" He asked Ian.

In response, Ian just shot Evan eye daggers.

If it wasn't for Hamilton. Evan would be probably dead.

"You're a Cahill. You all here are Cahills. Amy is too. She is my girlfriend. And she is your cousin. Please, just don't try. Don't even think about it. Please." He said in disgust and immediately did his best to broke into Jonah's 'loosened' grip.

Everyone looked at Ian automatically.

Ian stopped struggling and just looked at everybody.

"What did he mean by that?" Suddenly, Sinead asked Ian.

"I don't know." Ian said through his gritted teeth.

"Tell them Ian." Evan said as he walked near to Amy.

"Tell us what?" Said Hamilton as he released Ian from his grip and looked at him.

"Seriously guys, I think we should go to the training room because it's - " Amy blurted out nervously.

"Tell them Ian." Evan repeated.

"-because it's - it's - Guys! Breakfast time is over and - and- and- we -" Amy continued.

"I'm totally lost, what is it Ian?" Sinead finally got into the conversation.

"Yo Ian, What's you guys hidin?" Jonah grinned.

"- Guys! We should train now. We are late. We have a flight later. Please. Everyone lis-" Amy tried.

Ian tried to put on his pokerface and smash Evan with his powerful words but no words would form. So he just stood there, looking like a wimp.

"Guys, hey?" Amy tried to attract some eyes but nothing will do, all were tuned out to the big news. Well, thanks to Evan who by the way was the one who's not supposed to know anything about Amy and Ian's past.


	14. Remember that

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN THE 39 CLUES.**

* * *

><p>"You guys have a thing?" Sinead said in her unbelievable-look. And eventually laughed, like what is happening is a joke.<p>

_Stop it. _Amy tried to eyed her.

"I didn't saw that coming yo! Didn't knew a cobra was yo type Amy! Haha!" Jonah laughed.

_Stop it. _

"For real?" Hamilton asked mockingly as he tried to hide a laugh.

_Stop it. _

"Yeah guys, in Korea!" Dan laughed.

"Shut up Dan." Amy yelled.

"See. I'm being cheated!" Evan exclaimed.

"What? Seriously Evan, you think I'm - How could you - Think - that - That I'm - " Amy couldn't say it. She doesn't even know how to say it. How could everybody pick on her like this? She doesn't know. Especially Dan, who's supposed to be helping her now and not putting more details.

"You don't think I know?" Evan faced Amy and shook his head in disappointment. He put his hands on his head and turn his back on her.

Amy couldn't tell if all of this happening was a joke, but she is certain that she is hurt.

Badly hurt.

_Stop it Evan. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. _She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to scream at everybody.

Evan has never yelled at her ever. Until now.

He faced Amy again but never look at her in the eyes.

"I'm not dumb Amy, I know how this -"He then gestured his hand and pointed it to Ian, who by the way was just there sitting, too busy thinking what he has to do.

"- this man, this selfish man looks at you!" He spit his words to Amy.

Amy couldn't hold it any longer. She tried to stop it.

"This man likes you Amy. And it's killing me to see -"

She really did her best on stopping her eyes to water.

"To see that. To see him looking at you like that! I'm your boyfriend Amy! I am!- "

She never wanted anybody, especially a Cahill, especially Evan, to see her cry.

"And I hate seeing you still liking him! "

But she couldn't hold it.

"Please Amy. I am not doing all this shit-load of work for your family. I am doing this for you. Tell me if you don't want -"

"Stop." Amy tried to say. But it went out like a whisper.

She sobbed at first, then eventually, tears fell down on her cheeks.

"Just tell me if you don't like me anymore!" Evan yelled for the last time.

"Stop it guys!" Hamilton shouted.

"Whoa. I'd better get my laptop upstairs. " Sinead suddenly said and started to walk away.

"Whoa. I'd better come with you sister." Ted suddenly said and tried his best to catch up with his sister in the fastest way a blind boy can do.

"Yo, I need to chill -" Jonah tried and started to walk away.

"No Jo, you're not gonna go anywhere, help me here." Hamilton said.

Jonah stopped walking and looked at Hamilton.

"I can't?" Jonah asked.

"Yes you can't" Hamilton said and went to block the door.

"Oh sure I can't." Jonah said and backed off. Moving slowly towards Dan.

Dan, for a moment was shocked by what he had seen. First, it was the first love drama he had ever seen 'LIVE' in his whole life. Second, he is so dead to his sister after this incident. Third, he is very certain on the second one.

Meanwhile, Amy was now sitting and crying.

Ian, was sitting and staring.

Hamilton was waiting and thinking.

Dan was standing and sweating.

And Jonah was waiting and waiting.

And Evan was standing on the corner and looking at everybody.

They stayed like that for whole three minutes. Until Dan moved and walked to his sister's side.

"Hey Amy, I'm sorry." Dan said through his gritted teeth. He raised his hand and patted Amy awkwardly at the back.

Amy's sobbing slowed down for a moment.

"how can you do that. You even - even- even laughed!" Amy said as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"I know. That's why I'm sorry."

Amy didn't answered.

"Evan and Ian, can you guys talk without killing each other?" Hamilton asked sarcastically as he walked to Amy's side.

Ian started to get up to walk to Evan.

"But wait Ian - Surrender me your dart guns there." Hamilton said as he opened up his palms to him.

Ian shook his head.

"I don't have dart guns with me now." He lied.

"Yes you do. On your left back pocket. Liar. Give it to me."

Ian didn't argued. He was too tired to argue so he obeyed Hamilton and hand him - well, more likely, Threw - the dart guns to hamilton.

"Why can you just hand it over safely! Ugh!" Hamilton yelled in annoyance.

"Amy, let's go to the training room, let's leave them while they talk. Come on, stand up and wipe that tears." Hamilton said as he helped Amy to stand up.

"Jonah, watch them. Make sure they don't kill each other." Hamilton said before the three, Dan, Amy and him, went to the training room.

"Sure yo."

As Ian approached Evan, all he could feel was guilt, forming inside him.

For the first time ever in his life, Ian Kabra felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." He tried to say it in a more convincing way but it came out hard and unsincere.

"You're sorry. Not believin'" Evan said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Then don't" Ian replied.

"Are you serious? You look like you're the one being fooled here man, but you're not. I am here. You're not the victim Ian. I am here. So why don't you just stay away for a while."

"Let me tell this to you Evan. I like Amy, and I don't care what you think. I don't care if you think we're related. And - and- Yes- we are related - but with like 20 something cousins removed. So it's not a big deal if I like her. And Evan, I don't care if she's your girlfriend or what." Ian tried to explain.

"you don't care but you really do. I'm not dumb Ian. So please, stay away from Amy."

"How about you stay away? I am not the one who is being dramatic here. I did nothing. And you, you started it. You spilled a coffee on my clothes! Do you even know how much this costs?"

"Just. Stay. Away. From. Us." Evan repeated.

"I like Amy,Evan, You know that, and I don't care whatever you say about it.

"Well, I think, starting from now, you should put in mind that I am really Amy's boyfriend then." He said looking irritated.

"I know that. And I hate you for that. That is a fact and I want you to know that. Evan, you have no knowledge of what Amy and I have been through. My lo- care for her is unlike yours. I don't know what have you done to Amy to make her choose you. But this, I will tell you once, I am not doing anything against you and Amy's relationship, you are the one who pulls out a big deal from it. I will not stay away from Amy. Maybe from you, I will. But to Amy, I will not. Keep that in mind.

And remember that there is still time for Amy to think. Let her choose between us."

"You're a fool to think that. You have clearly no competition against me. Amy loves me, that's all you need to know."

"I love Amy, and that's all you need to know." Ian said.

"Yo, I am the gangstah! I rule yo. . . " Suddenly Jonah's voice filled the veranda.

Ian and Evan looked at Jonah for a moment.

The tension eased a bit but Ian, being a Kabra won't let that.

"Remember that." Ian said, and with a final hard look on Evan, he turned his back and started to walk towards the training room.


	15. The Realization

**-Training Room-**

If only eyes could kill and sobs could drown someone. Dan would be dead.

It was so wrong of him to do that to her one and only big sister Amy.

He embarrassed her. He even laughed at her and gave all the wrong comments.

"You are so mean to me. . ." Amy said covering her eyes with a towel as she pack some weapons in a bag.

"I mean, you could have just shut up you know. Or just helped me. But you didn't."

Dan wanted to say something. Something that would make her feel _better._But there is nothing he can do to make her feel that when he knew that Amy felt stupid that Evan knew "the past" of Ian and her. And that her brother, only little brother laughed at her while she cried.

"I'm sorry, Amy" was all his mouth can let out.

"Oh yes you are. But that was really wrong of you Dan, but I could not blame you because maybe I was the one who really let that happen and that you're the only real family that I have here. Maybe -"

"I'm sorry, Amy. I really am." He said with gritted teeth.

"Okay. Just don't do -"

"I won't, okay."

And then he turned her back to her and went for the door.

"Good." Though Amy knew that Dan was sorry. It was still disheartening that Dan really had changed. He's not like before.

Just as Amy was finished with the packing. Evan came rushing to the training room . His eyes are looking straight at her that she had to look away just to save herself from more embarrassment.

"Dan, can you leave us alone for five minutes, I just need a moment with Amy." Evan said to Dan who was almost near to the door.

"No it's fine, I'm really leaving." Dan said.

"Thank you." said Evan. He continued to walk towards Amy. Amy then turned her back to Evan and pretended that she was still packing.

"I know you're done packing, Amy. Face me."

If only she has the courage to face him, she will. But she doesn't have that. Not after their secret went out.

Amy would love to face him. But she's scared that she'll look into the eyes of someone who despises her.

It would break her, she thought.

She didn't face him. She didn't answer. It was a total silence until, ..

Evan hugged her from the back with his face resting on her shoulders.

"I don't blame you Amy. And nothing changed."

Amy wanted to say something. Something that is right for the situation. But she can't.

Everything inside her was guilt and stupidity.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed.

"I know you are. And Amy, I just wanted you to know that I love you. And I mean that."

"I know Evan."

"And that it's okay that I'm just a back up. Because I will still be near you."

"Thank you."

Evan then make Amy face her. He looked straight into her eyes as she tried to looked away.

And just as unexpected coming from Evan.

He brushed the hair out of Amy's face and kissed her full in the lips.

Amy was surprised but didn't fought it.

She kissed him back.

Though she knows, that's not what her heart wants.

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES. THIS IS A PURE WORK OF FICTION FROM A FICTION.


	16. Awww

It was a very dramatic breakfast for everyone and he is enjoying the scene. Everything is going with his master's plan. But of course, he also has _his_ advantages.

"The flight is this evening." Said the traitor in a whisper.

He was in the garden. Lunch will be served in few minutes. And most of them is now on the Training room, packing some stuff.

"V-r-y W-e-ll" Said the Master in a very, well, choppy connection.

"I cannot hear you clearly, their security here is very strong. But I can still tap it."

"Just do- wha-t i- s- ne-d-d to-o b-ee-e d-n-ee"

"What do you think I'm doing? Just don't forget the thing you promised to me after this." He answered irritably. All this spying is plain crap for him. It really wasn't his style. He just needed _that something. _And it happens that they've got _that something._

"Yo-uu h-v-ee m-y wo-r-dd "

And just like that, he shut the phone. There's no time for formal goodbyes. He's a spy, a traitor.

* * *

><p>Ian was on his way to the Training room when he saw Dan. He seemed done packing for if he wasn't, he would still be in the Training Room.<p>

"Dan, are you finished packing your stuff? "

"Uhm. No. Amy will pack things for me." He said with a weak smile.

"Still a little brother huh."

"I think so. Hey, I just need to um, walk. See you at lunch."

"Sure, no problem."

Ian turned his back to Dan and was about to walk when Dan started talking again.

"Please don't face me. Just listen. I'm sorry with what happened earlier. I shouldn't have laughed. I'm sorry." He said silently.

It was unusual of Dan to do that. Especially to him, Ian, whom he knew that Dan despised.

"I am sorry too, Dan. But tell that to your sister, she seemed to be more hurt."

"I know, okay, bye."

And just like that, Dan ran away from Ian.

Ian continued his walk to the training room. He's sure that Amy was here. Maybe, he could apologize too for his unpleasant attitude earlier. It was mean of him to point out that Evan is a geek. And much meaner to call him colonial-fish-faced-philistine.

His hand was on the the handle when he look through the door window. The training room was clearly not deserted.

Ian thought it was only Amy. And then there came Evan.

And she was obviously occupied.

With Evan kissing her.

Ian wanted to go in. And humiliate both of them with his known Lucian skills. But it seemed that in instances like this, even his Lucian skills won't work.

Because for the first time in his existence,

He knew the feeling of being brokenhearted.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Sinead asked furiously.<p>

"You know, Sinead, I'm not a child. We're the same age. It just happens that you went out first, okay. So don't treat me like I'm a very little brother, cause I'm not." Ted said sarcastically as he jumped on his bed.

"What is wrong with you! This is all wrong. What is happening to you! You're just blind-" She started screaming.

"Just. Blind. Well, Just is not just another word."

"My point is you're the blind one and Ned was the one who suffers more. Why does it affects your attitude so much? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"

"I AM BLIND, THAT IS WRONG WITH ME." Ted then started screaming.

"I told you, I'm working on it, right. It would take years. But I can do it. I can do it Ted. I will do it. You just have to wait. I've made a lot of improvement. Look, the medicines I'm giving you. They can help you. But you don't drink them. I don't know why. Why are you like that. Why do you insist me not to help you."

"I can do it myself."

"Again. Just please stop? Just for once, try me."

Ted then put on his earphones. Sinead was not sure why Ted can do so many things now that he's blind. It's unusual.

He didn't answer, and he doesn't seem to care.

And that just hurts her so much.

She looked at him for a long time, and still he doesn't care.

She slammed the door and left him.

She needed a walk. She needed silence for her to think.

Then suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder

It was a hard tap, by the way.

It was Hamilton.

"I heard some screaming back there." He said in an innocent way with his eyes full of concern that he really tried hard to hide.

"It is." She sighed. Then she started walking.

And just as not as she expected, Hamilton walked beside her.

"You know, uummm. as you know, your cousin like 20 cousins removed, or as a friend . . . , You could tell me anything. If you have a problem . . . Umm. something like that.."

He's so shy that Ummm became a part of his sentence.

"I'm just stressed." She sighed again.

"I could see that. " He answered silently.

She stopped walking and placed her hands on her sides.

He stopped too and looked at her with a _what_ face.

"And how could you see that? Am I getting ugly" She asked smiling and defensively.

"No. Of course not!" He answered with a short laugh.

They started walking again.

"Then how?" She insisted.

"You're not ugly, Okay. You're actually pretty." He said without looking at her. The way he said that she's pretty was so real to her.

It was silent and shy.

Like the way you tell secrets to a friend. Only both of you can hear.

Maybe it was a secret. Because it's real. Because You don't expose real things to the world.

Her prettiness might be a secret because it's real.

"Believe me. You're not ugly. . " he said again.

And Sinead could see a weak smile forming in his lips.

And because she's too shy to agree and say anything,

"Okay." That was the only word she said in response.

Then as they walk, Sinead noticed three things.

Hamilton is a nice guy.

The way he smiled and looked at her comforted her.

And third, maybe she was really pretty because it was Hamilton who said it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES. THIS IS A PURE WORK OF FICTION FROM A FICTION.


End file.
